


The Drunk Proposal (a drabble)

by larrygoals28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Louis, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygoals28/pseuds/larrygoals28
Summary: "Have you been drinking, Lou?""-carrots. Huh? Oh, eh, maybe? I mean who knows? Maybe someone just drugged me. Like the neighbour's cat."Definitely drunk then.orA drunk Louis proposing to Harry. Things don't really go as expected...(this is my first fanfic so be nice thx)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Drunk Proposal (a drabble)

Harry sighed as he walked through the door into his and Louis' house, slipping off his shoes. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to having dinner and relaxing with Louis. 

"Lou? I'm home!"

Harry heard shuffling from the living room, and looked up to see Louis stumble into the hallway a moment later. He smiled at Harry, playing with his, _Harry's_ , sweater, pulling the sleeves over his hands. Harry mentally cooed at the adorable sight, but noticed that Louis seemed almost nervous.

"H-hey Hazza. I uh, think I might have uh... I... forgot what i was supposed to say. Your hair seems curlier today. Kind of like when we first met~" Louis started to trail off.

And possibly _drunk _Harry guessed.__

__"Have you been drinking, Lou?"_ _

__"-carrots. Huh? Oh, eh, maybe? I mean who knows? Maybe someone just drugged me. Like the neighbour's cat."_ _

_Definitely drunk then._

__"Alright then, love. Have you had dinner yet?" Harry asked, leading Louis to the kitchen._ _

After dinner, _which Harry cooked, because Louis cooking while drunk is even more dangerous than sober_ , they went to the living room. 

"Wanna watch a movie, love? Maybe... Love Actually?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch.

Louis stopped and suddenly seemed to lose all color in his face as his hands found their way into the pockets of his sweatpants.

Harry frowned at him and quickly stood in front of him.

"Lou? Are you feeling okay?"

Louis blinked at Harry before suddenly falling to the ground, nearly giving the younger man a heart attack before realizing he was on one knee.

"Lou?"

Harry watched in confusion, amusement, and shock as Louis fumbled to pull a ring out of his pocket.

"Haz?" Louis asked, looking up into Harry's eyes, who saw an immense amount of love in Louis' beautiful blue eyes.

_I wonder if he planned a speech..._

Louis took a deep breath. "Harry, I love you. Will you marry me?"

_Okay then._

Harry sighed and knelt next to his drunk lover. He took Louis' small hands in his own and rolled down his sleeves.

"Louis, love, how do I say this..."

Louis looked so sad, hopeful and _adorable_ that Harry almost wanted to simply say _yes_. Well, _almost_.

Instead, he raised Louis' left hand up with his, showing two shiny, matching rings.

_"We're already married, Louis."_

Harry started to regret it when he saw tears form in Louis' eyes.

"Is that a no, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome loves xx


End file.
